Your Eyes Will Only Tell the Truth
by MapleRock
Summary: What if Erik had not decided to teach Christine? What if he had chosen someone different? Someone who would not have to look past his deformities, because she could not see at all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Erik or any of the other characters they are the property of Gaston Leroux.

The only character that is mine is Angéle and I'm gonna keep her!

* * *

Chapter One

Angéle tapped her thin cane impatiently on the marble floors of the foyer of the Opera Populaire. The floors were smooth as glass and perfectly even. The foyer was breathtaking. Open, with lots of light, the milky marble was polished so that one could see his face staring back from within. That is, at least, if you could see at all.

Angéle had been born blind. She had known nothing but darkness her entire life. She could not see the light that shone so delicately on the gold filigree, nor could she see herself in the marble floors she struck her cane against.

The tapping became more measured. Angéle hummed softly to herself. Angéle had always loved music. It made her feel as though she was seeing with sound, like she was hearing the colors people spoke of.

"Angéle!" the blind girl fell back to earth from her daydreams with a very uncomfortable crash, "Would you cease that incessant beating, child?" The woman who spoke was Angéle's mother. She had a hard, grating voice; cold as ice and measured like the clomping of army men's boots.

"I did not think I was being so loud mother," Angéle said in her best innocent, helpless little blind girl voice. She did not really care whether or not the tapping bothered her mother. Angéle was concerned with only one thing, whether or not she would be able to go to the opera without a chaperone. Her parents would be leaving for a few weeks and she wanted to be able to do _something_ in that time.

"Would you like to have your own box to come see the opera, young lady?" inquired M. Andre; he talked slowly, in the kind of voice that is usually reserved for very small children.

_"I'm blind, not stupid." _Thought Angéle crossly. _"I have to put up with these idiots though, if I want to listen to any music in peace." _Putting on a heartbreakingly innocent smile she said, "I would like that very much, monsieur."

M. Andre walked back to talk with Angéle's mother. Angéle edged closer so as to eavesdrop. She had perfected the skill, and felt absolutely no shame in using it.

"Madame, most of the boxes are taken by other high standing people such as yourself, but I think that we may be able to free up box five for such a lovely pair of ladies," said M. Firmin.

"Thank you very much, monsieur," replied Angéle's mother. "Come along Angéle."

Angéle did not want to wait until that night to escape the family estate. There was only one thing for it. She turned in the general direction of the managers, purposefully staring a little distance away from their actual location.

"Oh, but I was _so_ hoping some one would give me a tour of the opera," Angéle said in disappointed and slightly pouty voice. Another skill that Angéle was not at all ashamed of was her ability to manipulate people using their own perception of what a blind girl should be.

"Well, perhaps _we_ could give you a tour, mademoiselle," said M. Andre who had clearly taken the bait, "that is if it is all right with your mother," he added as a formal afterthought.

"I don't see why not," her mother said.

"Oh! Joy!" Angéle squealed. She was no longer acting, she was perhaps the most excited she had ever been in her entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A shadow stood on a decorative bridge above the foyer, watching and listening. He found the girl's whining tasteless, her helplessness even more so. She could be stepped all over. This was useful for the specter, of course it was, but it sickened him nonetheless. The shade started forward at the mention of the girl's seating arrangements.

"Madame, most of the boxes are taken by other high standing people such as yourself, but I think that we may be able to free up box five for such a lovely pair of ladies."

The man sneered for this was an absolute lie. Box five was not sold at all; in fact, the managers had not been able to sell the box. No one dared purchase it, and with good reason. It was _his_ box the Opera Ghost's box.

Just than a loud squeal jolted the ghost out of his meditations on the stupidity of his managers, nearly causing him to fall from his perch.

He looked down to see what had happened. There did not seem to be anything out of the ordinary. The girl had taken hold of M. Firmin's elbow and was being walked out of the foyer. Could the girl really have made such a shriek of excitement over a tour of the opera?

The Ghost decided to watch this girl. She seemed far too interested in his opera house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angéle happily went wherever the two managers lead her. Like, most people, the managers had to adapt to the fact that she could see things and that she viewed the world with her other senses.

She was shown the different areas where sets were built, where they were stored, and met some of the people who made them. Angéle touched all she could, taking in the textures and shapes.

The ghost watched the little blind girl's activities. She was towed about to everyplace imaginable in the set department, stopping every so often to ask more questions or to flirt her way into handling the props and sets. They were all putty in her pale silken hands.

"We have an extensive collection of sets here at the opera, as you can see−" M. Firmin slapped his hand over his mouth in alarm. The ghost chuckled MM. Firmin and Andre's stupidity never ceased to amaze him.

"I beg your pardon, mademoiselle! I never… I… I…" the man stammered stupidly.

Angéle felt very sore at this slip up. She would have given almost anything to be able to see the sets. She only let her resentment show for a moment though, she quickly replaced the docile smile she had learned she must always wear. She said, "It was an honest mistake, monsieur. No apology is needed"

The ghost was very interested in the flicker of resentment he thought he saw in the little girl's face. Perhaps she was not as sickeningly sweet as he had been led to believe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They all continued forward. Angéle turned at the sound of hurried footsteps. There was a man jostling towards the managers who seemed very upset judging by how ragged his breathing was.

"Messieurs! I found this note addressed to you in front of the door to your office!" the man spluttered. The ghost was pleased to see that his letter would be read so mush sooner than expected. He had written a letter enlightening the managers that it was most unkind of them to put a little blind girl in harms way in order to earn a small profit.

"Excuse us mademoiselle," said M. Andre as the two hurried over to the messenger. She heard the envelope being ripped into and was about to edge nearer in order to obtain some clue as to what the letter was about. All she heard was one of them mentioning box five. Then music started playing near by.

Angéle moved towards the sound, waving her cane in front of her. When she found the place where all the sound seemed to meet. She stood her cane on end in front of her, closed her blank eyes, and absorbed the music that swirled around her.

This intrigued the ghost. He had never encountered some one who loved music anywhere near as much as he did.

Suddenly, a horrible noise rose over the music. Startled, Angéle clapped her hands over her ears. She staggered backwards, right into someone. Suddenly the horrible screeching noises stopped.

"Who-a interrupted-a ma beautiful singing?" said a voice directly behind Angéle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Angéle spun around and turned her blank eyes up towards the woman's voice.

"Why-a you-a leetle blind-a imp-a! How-a dare-a you-a interrupt-a ma bootiful singing?" the woman shrieked.

Angéle did not like the way this woman talked to her at all.

"Oh, that noise was you? I was wondering why there was a dying animal in the opera house," she said with a smirk. Although she did not know it, a man was smirking with her above her head. The ghost could not help but be pleased to hear someone tell that cow how awful her singing was.

"Well-a I-a never−"

"Oh, there you are Mademoiselle LaFleur!" cried M. Firmin. The shadow watched the girl turn her head about. He knew this LaFleur girl was acting; she was clearly very adept at locating sound sources.

"M. Firmin?" Angéle called out.

"We are right here Mademoiselle LaFleur," said M. Andre laying his hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright Miss Angéle?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just listening to this nice lady sing," Angéle smiled a wide grin. This day was just getting better and better.

"LaFleur-a? As in-a the richest family-a in Paris?" Carlotta babbled.

"Miss Angéle, this is our leading lady, Carlotta," M. Firmin said.

"It is very nice to meet you Madame," Angéle said, extending her hand. Carlotta took it mutely.

"Come, Mademoiselle LaFleur, the show will begin very soon. Let us take you to your box."

Angéle was then escorted out of rehearsal area, leaving Carlotta behind, gawping like a fish. The ghost was grinning from ear to ear. Angéle had most definitely made an impression.

"Perhaps Erik was too quick in judging this girl. He has to admit that, if nothing else, she is an impeccable actress. Erik thinks he will talk with this Angéle girl in his box tonight," and with that the ghost turned and vanished through a trap door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Angéle sat contentedly in her box. She listened to the babble of the crowd filing in below. She still could not believe she had rid herself of her parents and her chaperones for the night. Even Carlotta's complete lack of talent could not ruin her evening.

She noticed the crowd was settling down. It was not long before the show began. Angéle sat and listened, savoring her freedom.

"How do you like my opera box, mademoiselle?" said a voice in Angéle's right ear. She reached out to feel who it was but found no one. She was intrigued by this and decided to find out more about the whole business.

"I thought that as I purchased this box for tonight it was to be mine until the end of the show," she said mildly. When the voice spoke again she listened very hard in order to pinpoint the speaker's location.

Erik noted her manner was polite. He felt that she had taken offense to his intrusion. It did not truly concern him. He merely found her cold, brusque manner fascinating considering the contrast it had to what he had already seen of this girl. He replied in an equal business like manner.

"My dear girl, this box was not the managers' to sell," Erik said, "This is my opera house and box five is my property."

This remark intrigued Angéle. However, she had located the voice's location, and that of its owner. Angéle replied, "Well, I have several things to say to that statement, monsieur."

"And what would they be mademoiselle?" Erik replied.

"Firstly I am hardly a girl. I am 27 I merely look very young," this surprised Erik, he had judged the girl to be closer to 17, "Secondly, I am very sorry if you were made to give up your box for me, I had very little say in the matter. Although I hate to intrude, I do intend to stay for the rest of the show," he had expected this when he saw the way Angéle enjoyed music.

"And may I ask you what was the third thing, mademoiselle?" Erik said in a silken voice.

"Thirdly," Angéle said, "it is very rude of you to throw your voice merely because I am unable to see your true location," she finished with a very knowing grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Erik froze, how in the world was she able to tell he was throwing his voice?

"I could hear that your breathing was coming from the opposite direction," Angéle said, "Would you like to join me monsieur? I hardly feel like you should need to hide from me. I would not mind the company of someone parents did not hire to stay with me." Angéle was surprised to hear how forlorn the man's response was.

"I doubt anyone would desire my company, mademoiselle," Erik hardly felt he had the right to share this young lady's company.

"Don't be ridiculous, I insist you quit hiding and sit with me," Angéle found this man fascinating, his voice took her breath away. It was like music even though he wasn't singing. "Please, monsieur? I never get to have a real conversation with anyone. I am always pitied for being blind. I just want to have someone who will talk with me."

Erik could see this woman's pleas were genuine. She seemed to be almost as lonely as him. Angéle heard the sound of a door opening towards the left side of the front of the box. She realized this man had been hiding behind a trap door. She heard someone sit down next to her. Angéle extended her hand towards the stranger.

"My name is Angéle LaFleur. It is a pleasure to meet you," she said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Erik looked at the young lady before him in the dim light given off by the stage. He realized she was quite beautiful. She had dark hair, almost black in color. It fell about her face in wide, gentle curls. She was extremely pale, but she had wonderfully pink lips and round rosy cheeks. She wore a pale blue evening gown, and really looked her part as a rich young woman, but what Erik really loved was Angéle's eyes. The blank orbs looked at him and there was no fear, for anyone else would have drawn back in terror at the sight of him. He had decided he did not need to wear his mask as he had not planned on showing himself. Somehow Erik had found himself trapped in the blind girl's web just like every one else. He stretched out his hand hesitantly, then he took the pale hand into his own saying, "The pleasure is mine mademoiselle. You may call me Erik, just Erik."

Angéle marveled at how bony and cold the man's hand was. Her astonishment must have shown on her face, for Erik quickly retracted his hand saying, "My apologies, mademoiselle."

"I see no reason why you should need to apologize, Erik." Angéle sought out his hand and held it in hers.

Erik smiled weakly this girl was so kind. Angéle smiled right back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"How are you enjoying the show, Angéle?" Erik asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"The show itself or this performance?" Angéle asked, for these were two entirely different matters.

"Both I suppose," he replied.

"I do like the show in and of itself. It has lovely music and a wonderful story."

"And of the performance?" Erik inquired. He had a feeling about where she was going with this and he felt he was going to enjoy it.

After pausing to think for a moment, Angéle said, "The orchestra is good enough. I can hear that there are a few people who are completely off, though. The chorus needs to work on the harmonies, but the voices sound nice enough together. The show is really very good on the whole, except for one thing."

"What would that be mademoiselle?" Erik was smiling, waiting to hear what he knew was coming.

"Carlotta can't sing! She sounds positively awful," Angéle moaned. She could hear Erik chuckling next to her.

"I could not agree more, my dear. That cow, I beg your pardon miss," Erik added upon remembering he was in the presence of a lady, "should have been kicked out of the opera house years ago," he said continuing to chuckle to himself.

"Well, she is an insult to music," Angéle said with a huff.

"Do you sing, mademoiselle?" Erik asked. He thought he may like to tutor this young lady.

"I don't really know," Angéle said, she stared ahead with a very gloomy expression.

"I am not sure I quite understand, my dear," Erik had no idea at all what the girl could possibly mean.

"Well, it is like this," Angéle said turning to face Erik, " I used to sing to myself when I was very young, but my mother forbade it. She said it was improper. I would get into so much trouble for singing that I eventually stopped,

"When I was ten, I asked her if I could have piano lessons. She told me playing instruments was unladylike, and even if that were not the case I could never learn because I was blind,

"So I have made requests to come to the opera for as long as I can remember. I would sit with my parents in box 10. I could never listen in peace though, because my parents would always talk the whole show. My parents see me as a burden and for the past few years they have stopped coming to the opera. I had lost my only connection to music," Angéle sighed heavily, "Imagine my disappointment when I discovered that that banshee was the prima dona. I have waited all this time and now," she sighed again, "And now I have to make myself content with these mediocre performers."

Erik thought for a moment. He felt sorry for the girl. He had a feeling she had talent in her. He imagined she would be a lovely alto if she were just given some guidance. Erik had made his decision.

"Perhaps you would like me to tutor you, mademoiselle?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What?" Angéle said. She could hardly believe her ears. A chance to learn music! It was what she had always wanted.

"Would you like me to teach you how to sing, Angéle?" Erik was extremely nervous. He had no idea why he was doing this. All he knew was that he remembered what it felt like to be unwanted by his own mother.

"Oh, I would love to, Erik I really would, but this is the first time my mother has left me alone without a chaperone. I would never be able to come," Angéle felt ready to cry. It was all so close and yet it was still beyond her reach.

Erik thought for a time. This would be a difficulty. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Angéle, do you think you can get your mother to let you come see every show in this box?" Erik watched as Angéle's face scrunched up a little as she thought it through.

"I think it can be done, but what good is that? We can hardly practice here." Erik felt a tug in his heart as her large, forlorn orbs looked blindly into his hideous face. He felt he would do anything for her.

"I have a house beneath the opera. I could teach you there." Erik waited for her reply.

"That sounds perfect. I'll see if I can get my mother to let me come to every show. She has rented this box out for the next few weeks, while she and my father are gone," Angéle was positively beaming and, all though she did not know it, so was Erik.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"When could we start?" Angéle asked. Her face was so eager, Erik found it almost humorous.

"We could begin right now if you like. This is a very long show."

Angéle did not even pause for a moment. She stood up and said, "Well, what are we waiting for?" She held out her hand for Erik to guide her.

Erik gave Angéle his elbow in the way he had seen M. Firmin do. He led her to the front left corner of the box. Angéle perked her head a little at the sound of the catch. She heard the faintest of squeaks from the hinges of the trapdoor. Erik stepped in.

"May I help you in mademoiselle? It is quite the step up," Angéle could tell that Erik added this so as to not imply that he was assisting her on account of her blindness. It was an unnecessary gesture. This was a completely alien route to her and she would need his guidance, but she appreciated his efforts all the same. Angéle smiled and gave a nod in reply. Erik leaned over put a hand on each of Angéle's hips, and gently lifted her up into the doorway and carefully deposited her down into the hidden passageway. After doing this, Erik closed the trapdoor.

When Angéle had taken his elbow once more, they continued forward.

"You must be quiet now. Workers will sometimes come by this way," Erik whispered. Angéle nodded. They walked onward, Angéle concentrated on memorizing the way. After what seemed like a small eternity, they stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Angéle heard the sound of water rippling and dripping into puddles.

"Where are we?" Angéle whispered, for she did not know whether or not it was safe to speak.

"We are on the shore of the lake beneath the opera, beyond that, is my house." Erik said. He spoke freely, now for few ventured this far. Even fewer dared to journey past where they stood and of those none survived.

Erik guided Angéle to his boat and helped her in. He took his position at the oars and pushed them through the water with strong, swift strokes. They reached the opposite bank with a bump. Erik helped Angéle out.

"Welcome to my home, Angéle," Erik said with a flourish of his hand which he was embarrassed to realize was completely useless. As this understanding struck him he let his arm fall limply to his side. Angéle heard movement and the sound of clothe being rubbed together. Guessing at what had happened, she tried not to giggle.

"What should we do first?" Angéle asked, in an attempt to gain her composure.

Erik thought for a while. He felt sure that Angéle would meet frustrations due to her blindness. He would have to give her a good understanding of music if she was to ever learn new pieces with any kind of ease. He could not teach her the notes on a music sheet, so he would have to teach her on the piano. This would be tedious, he did not want her to lose interest before they started.

"Perhaps I could play something for you?" Erik asked. Angéle's entire face lit up.

"Oh, please do!" Angéle wanted to hear good music so badly that it ached. Erik smiled and led Angéle over to his piano. Angéle sat on the floor looking towards him expectantly. Erik chuckled at her apparent delight and began to play.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Erik did not know himself what he was playing. He had simply sat down and began. He let the feelings that he felt at that moment pour out. He was not even sure himself what they were. Erik only knew this was how his emotions sounded. The music was soft and sweet and warm.

Angéle leaned against Erik's leg with a little sigh. Angéle used to curl up beneath the piano when she was very, very young. She loved feeling the vibrations that came from the piano. Suddenly, Erik knew the emotion that he was pouring into his music. Affection. He felt affection for Angéle, maybe even love.

Erik looked up at his clock and saw that it was nearly time for the show to end. He bent down to tell Angéle it was time to go and he was met with a sight that nearly broke his heart.

Angéle had fallen asleep at his feet. At _his_ feet! She was draped over the feet of a monster and she didn't _care_! He leaned forward and gently nudged Angéle awake saying, "It is time for you to return, my dear."

Angéle beamed up into Erik's face, happily ignorant of the silent tears that slid down his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Daroga was walking about the opera, as he always did, when he caught wind of something that caused him a great deal of alarm. He had heard Madame Giry talking to a fellow box keeper, in passing, about how the Opera Ghost must have taken a liking to the rich little blind girl who had rented box five. Her reasoning was that this was the first time that someone who had rented the ghost's box had not rushed out reporting strange phenomena. Mme. Giry's coworker smiled kindly at the woman, shaking his head sadly as he walked away.

Most people, upon overhearing, this would have felt it was something that should not at all be taken seriously. Many would have laughed, even. But not Daroga, he was terrified. He knew the Opera Ghost very well. It was not Erik's way to let people wander into his domain without retribution. Daroga felt sure that Erik had kidnapped the girl in order to extort money out of the managers... or worse.

Daroga hastened as quickly and quietly as he could towards the fifth cellar... and Erik.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They had just reached the opposite bank of the lake, when Erik heard the sound of a most unwelcome visitor. He stepped out of the little boat in a swift, fluid movement. Turning back to Angéle he said, "Stay there," she started to say something, "And be quiet," he added.

Erik was now very thankful that he had decided to wear his mask. He took out his punjab, readying himself to strike. Erik was upon the stranger, about to dispose of him, when Erik saw who it was.

"Daroga! You accursed fool! What in the world are you doing here? I might have killed you!" Erik had hoped that, after he had nearly drowned Daroga, the Persian would have learned his lesson.

"I am here for the girl, Erik. You had no right to take her," Daroga said bravely. Erik started to chuckle. Daroga thought he had kidnapped Angéle? Erik could not contain himself.

"What have you done with her Erik?" Daroga was terrified and disgusted at the monster's amusement. Erik's chuckles had escalated so that now he was bent double laughing. Then, Erik heard the sound of a gun being cocked. His hysterics stopped cold.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Erik looked up to see the barrel of a gun pointed right between his eyes.

"Erik did not kidnap Mademoiselle LaFleur, Daroga," Erik said with deadly calm. He hardly wanted Daroga telling Angéle all about his, very questionable, past.

"Do not lie to me Erik! The lady was not in her box! I hardly believe that a blind girl could wander off without detection." The barrel of Daroga's gun followed Erik's movements.

"I will shoot you, Erik, and then I will find the girl myself." Daroga's voice shook slightly but his hand pointed resolutely at Erik's head. Erik sighed.

"If you put the gun away I will take you to her, Daroga." Daroga stared at Erik for a long moment before nodding and slowly lowering his weapon.

"If you would be so kind as to follow me." Erik said in a sarcastic, overly polite tone. Then he turned and stalked back towards the shore of the lake.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Angéle whipped around at the sound of approaching footsteps. Daroga found the way the woman's head followed his movement as she stared at him with her empty eyes unnerving. Angéle took a careful breathe through her nose. She was met with the very strong smell of death she had noticed seemed to cling around Erik.

"Who is that man with you Erik?" Angéle asked. She heard steps approach and the smell of death strengthened. Erik helped Angéle out of the boat and led her over to Daroga. Erik chuckled at the look of absolute shock painted on Daroga's face.

"How on earth did she...?" Daroga said in a whisper to Erik. He did not wish to be rude.

"You would be surprised what she is able to pickup," Erik replied quietly, "Oh, and there is no point in whispering. She can still hear you," he added, causing Angéle to grin broadly.

"You still have not introduced me, Erik." She stepped forward and gave the stranger a curtsy, saying, "My name is Angéle LaFleur. Pleased to meet you."

"You may call me Daroga." he said. The Persian refused to be distracted. He turned back Erik. "You can not keep her here, Erik." Daroga's voice was like that of one reprimanding a naughty child.

"Do you think I am unaware of this, Daroga?" Erik did not take well to being chastised, "I was in the process of returning Angéle to her box, when you came in acting as though I was holding her hostage!"

"There is no doubt in my mind that the only reason the young lady is not a prisoner is that she has no idea what you are!" Daroga knew he had went to far. Erik's glowing eyes were two balls of angry fire, when he spoke his voice was dangerous.

"Get out Daroga. Get out, now."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Angéle listened to the sound of Daroga's retreating footsteps. She was deeply troubled by what had just happened. What had been Daroga implying?

"Erik, what did Daroga mean?"

Suddenly, he was behind her. He grabbed her wrist with skeletal fingers. Angéle tried to scream but another bony palm clapped over her mouth. Then Angéle heard an intense whisper.

"Change of plans, my dear. You shall stay with me."

Angéle was more frightened by Erik's tone then by the way he was handling her. He sounded utterly unhinged. Erik started to drag her back to the boat. Angéle tried to struggle but she could not breathe through his fingers. Angéle felt as though she had been submerged in water, like she was hearing everything from a distance. Then she lost consciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Erik carefully deposited Angéle down on his couch in the Louie Philipe room. He tried to situate her so that she would be comfortable. He then turned his focus to music. Erik stalked to his room, and sat at his pipe organ.

Earlier that night, his music had spoken of love. Now it only told of his anger towards Daroga. Erik truly had planned on letting Angéle return. However, now he knew he could not do this becuase he knew Daroga would tell Angéle about his murder's and, worse still, of his face.

When, Erik finally stopped playing, it was well past sunrise. He was about to retire, when he heard a piteous cry.

"Erik! Erik please come. I'm hurt."

Erik carefully replaced his mask and rushed back to the Louie Philipe room. He opened his bedroom door and then...

He stopped cold.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Angéle lay in the middle of the floor. One of Angéle's legs poked out from beneath the skirt of her evening gown. Her foot jutted from her leg at an odd angle. At the sound of the bedroom door being opened, Angéle turned her tear-stained face towards Erik.

Erik felt horrible. It was his fault Angéle had hurt herself! What had he been thinking? He had left an unconscious blind girl to wake up in a strange room by herself.

Erik dropped to his knees at Angéle's side. He saw that her ankle was extremely red and swollen. How long had Angéle been stuck like this?

"What happened?" Erik fought to keep the pain out of his voice. He failed miserably. Angéle tried to touch his face. She wanted to comfort him. Erik gently grabbed her wrist.

"What happened?" he repeated. Angéle stayed silent for a long time. She did not understand why Erik would not let her touch his face. She wanted to ask, but she decided to wait until he was not so upset.

"I woke up and I heard music playing. I wanted to talk to you so I called you, but you couldn't hear me. I decided to find you. Daroga had made you so upset. I tripped on the rug and twisted my ankle. When I could not get your attention, I decided to wait until you stopped playing."

Erik could not believe his ears. Angéle had gotten hurt becuase she was worried about _him_!

"Would you permit Erik to tend to your ankle mademoiselle?" Erik said timidly. He felt that he should not touch Angéle's ankles. He knew it was indecent, but he also knew that Angéle would need her ankle bound. Angéle nodded in reply.

Erik picked Angéle up and set her down once more on the couch. He fetched some bandages and then set to work. Erik bound her ankle firmly. After doing this, he started to stand up as to leave.

"Wait!" Angéle said, she reached out and her hand found Erik's arm, "Wait."

"What is it, my dear?" Erik asked.

"I want you to tell me what Daroga meant," Angéle said in a shaky voice, "Please, tell me what he meant."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Erik looked at Angéle for a long time. He felt he should be the one to tell her about his past. But what would Angéle do when she learned the truth?

Angéle gave Erik's arm a small squeeze and faced him saying, "You can trust me."

Erik sighed. How could he deny Angéle when she looked at him that way?

"What Daroga was referring to, my dear Angéle, was my face. Or, rather, my lack there of."

"I don't understand, Erik."

"Angéle, if you could see my face, you would. My own mother could not bear to look at me. She made me wear a mask... I still do."

"Erik, let me see you, how _I _see people."

"What?" Erik was frightened. He knew Angéle would hate him if she knew what he looked like.

"Well, I see things with my hands." Again Angéle reached out to touch Erik's face, and again Erik grabbed her wrists to prevent her from doing so.

"You won't like what you find."

"Erik, you said your mother couldn't even look at you. You think you are alone, but you're not! I don't have to be able to see to know my mother can not bare the sight of me. I was never able to be the perfect child she always wanted. I know that every time she looks at my face, all that she can see are my blank, sightless eyes."

Erik raised a trembling hand and took off his mask. The two unwanted children sat together with tears slipping down their cheeks.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Angéle, just promise me one thing." Erik reached out and brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"Yes, Erik?" Angéle reached up to touch the hand that caressed her face.

"Promise me, that you will try your hardest to understand there is a man behind this... monstrous face," Erik choked.

Then Erik took Angéle's pale hands into his and pressed her fingers to his face.

Angéle let her fingers travel over Erik's face. His skin was taut like a drum, and his eyes were sunken into his head. She could feel where the tears had ran down his face. When Angéle searched for Erik's nose, she was horrified to realize that he had none. Erik possessed only a skull for his head.

"This is what Erik is," Erik rasped. He pressed Angéle's fingers into his face. "Erik the living corpse!" he sobbed. "You can never leave Angéle. You now know the truth of Erik's face! Erik's secrets are Erik's secrets, you know. He–"

But Erik could not continue. Angéle had pressed her lips to his.

At first, all Erik could do was stiffen in shock, but slowly, gradually, he began to kiss her back.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Erik suddenly leaped up. If he did not leave then, he feared he would lose his composure.

"I–I'm going out to buy some things. Is there anything Erik can get you?"

"A less formal dress would be magnificent," Angéle said gently. She feared she had given Erik more than he could take.

"Yes, well, you get some rest. I imagine you are exhausted after having to wait all night for me to find you. I won't be long," and with that Erik rushed from the room.

Erik did not know whether he felt like luaghing or crying. As he reached the opposite bank, Erik was met by a furious Daroga.

"Erik! You said you were taking the lady back to her box. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to cover up for you? I very nearly decided to lead the police to your door!" Daroga's chest heaved up and down with excitement. "What do you have to say for yourself, Erik?"

"Daroga... Erik is sorry he caused you so much distress. But he is not sorry for what he did. Do you wish to know why Daroga?"

"Yes. I want to know why the _hell_ you are not upset by this!" Daroga shouted.

Erik put his hands on Daroga's shoulder's and said, crying and laughing at the same time, "She kissed me! She kissed me, Daroga. A woman kissed me and she did not _die_! Angéle kissed my lips. She saw my face with her hands, and she kissed my lips nonetheless! And do you know what Daroga? Angéle kissed me and I kissed her back!" Erik laughed through the tears that flooded his eyes and ran down his face beneath his mask.

"Erik, I need you to listen to me. I bought you two weeks. After that, half of Paris will be looking for Angéle LaFleur. Here, I have the girl's cane. I believe she would find it useful. Goodbye Erik." Then, Daroga turned and left.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey peeps! Thank you to all my reviewers. You guys give me the warm fuzzys! **

**So this chapter is a little fluffier than usual but it can't ALL be drama! So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the sunshine-y fluff!**

* * *

Chapter 24

"Erik is back, Angéle," Erik called. His arms were laden with various parcels. Erik found her sitting on the couch, idly braiding and unbraiding her hair. She turned and grinned broadly.

"Hello Erik," Angéle beamed.

"_She has such a lovely voice,_" Erik thought.

"Would you like me to show you the dresses I found, Angéle?" Erik said as he set down his burden.

"Of course!" Angéle said. She did not really care what she wore. It was all the same to her. However, she had a feeling Erik had chosen to buy everything when he did because he had felt overwhelmed. Angéle thought it best to keep conversation light.

Erik handed Angéle one of the dresses he had bought her. Angéle could tell just by the feel of the clothe that the dress must have cost Erik quite a few francs.

"May I try it on?" Angéle asked.

"Yes. Of course. Let me show you your room."

When Angéle had finished changing she called Erik to help her back to the Louis Philipe room. Erik walked in and a grin spread across his face. Angéle's hair was standing on end from pulling her dress over her head. Erik could not help but chuckle.

"What?" Angéle inquired anxiously.

"Nothing," Erik chuckled, "Come, I bought you a hairbrush." Erik smiled as Angéle hurriedly felt at her hair. He watched her eyes grow large as her hands met her unruly curls.

"Yes. A hairbrush sounds, very much, like a good idea," Angéle laughed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Angéle sat contentedly brushing her hair. Suddenly, Angéle's stomach let forth a vehement growl. Angéle blushed profusely and clapped her hand over her midsection in an attempt to stifle the noise.

"You are hungry!" Erik cried, "I shall make you something." With that, Erik dashed from the room with the air of a child who is eager to please.

Angéle giggled madly at Erik's zeal. She was so happy to be away from her parent's estate she was giddy. Erik came back and set two plates on the table Angéle stood up and started to carefully limp towards the table. Erik darted forward to help Angéle.

"Just show me where the table is Erik. I'm more worried about bumping into something than anything else."

"Oh! Erik almost forgot," he said, striking his forehead, "Daroga returned your cane earlier today." Erik then caught up Angéle's cane and placed it in her hand.

"Thank you, Erik," Angéle said.

She did not know why she did it, perhaps she was overly excited at her change of environment, but Angéle reached up to remove Erik's mask in order to give him a kiss.

As she pried off his mask, Erik snatched Angéle's hand and twisted her arm behind her back.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAHHH! **

**Yeah I don't let the fuzzies last too long. If you want a (slightly) less crazy Erik check out my other fic.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Why must I wear it?" Erik whined.

"Why? Why?" the woman cried dragging the boy to the only mirror in the house. She tore away the tarp which covered it. Shoving the child in front of the looking glass, she said, "There! That is why you must wear a mask." Erik saw his own terrified expression looking back at him. Not wanting to believe what he saw, Erik reached up to touch his face; the boy in front of him did the same. Erik started to cry and the disfigured child fell to his knees.

Erik's senses were whisked back to reality by the sound of a woman crying out.

Erik was utterly dumbfounded to discover Angéle crying and struggling in his grip. He hastily loosened his hold on the girl and Angéle fell to the ground. Angéle rubbed her sore wrist and then her shoulder in turn.

"I'm sorry Erik. I should have asked."

Erik was at a loss for words. He knelt down beside Angéle with halting movements. Angéle faced Erik with an expression that was shaded with fear. On Angéle's wrist there was a red splotch in the exact shape of Erik's hand.

He had hurt her! That morning he had kissed this woman and now she would hate him for the pain he had caused. Erik broke down in tears.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Erik slumped to the floor in despair. Angéle's heart was torn to pieces at the of the sobs that racked Erik's body.

Angéle reached out and laid Erik's head in her lap. Erik was so occupied with his grief that he was unaware he was being moved. Angéle gently stroked Erik's hair and waited for his tears to subside.

After a while, Angéle realized Erik had fallen asleep. She was not extremely surprised by this. She knew Erik had not rested for quite sometime.

Angéle gently removed Erik from her lap. She limped to her room counting her steps so she would not step on Erik as she returned. When she had fumbled to her bed, Angéle removed the blanket and took one of the pillows.

When Angéle reached the couch, she got down on her knees and searched Erik out with her hands. Upon finding him, Angéle did her best to make the poor man comfortable. Angéle proceeded by removing Erik's tie, coat, and shoes. She placed Erik's head on the pillow and wrapped him in her bed comforter. After doing this she took off his mask and put it on the nearby table where Erik would be able to find it.

Making her way to the table, she sat down and ate her food in silence. Angéle then returned to her bedroom, undressed, and went to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey folks sorry that it's been so long I've been putting this off. :/ **

**FH Erik: Morgan has been focusing on me lately.**

**ET Erik: You needn't be so smug!**

**Eriks: *growl***

**Me and Angéle: BEHAVE YOU TWO!**

**All: REVIEW  
**

* * *

Chapter 28

Erik awoke and quickly stirred himself into a frenzy. Angéle was gone! He knew she had left. Erik was too anxious to think about the fact that Angéle could not have found her way anywhere. He was furious with himself. Erik felt that even his music would not be able to comfort him. Unsure of what to do, he kicked over his couch. Erik tore through his furniture and cursed in a multitude of languages.

Angéle woke to a great deal of commotion. Worried that Erik had been hurt, she snatched her cane and hurried as quickly as she could to her door. Luckily, Angéle had not closed it completely the previous night. This meant that she only had to push her door open, and did not need to find the hidden catch.

Angéle called out, "Erik! Erik what happened?"

Erik whirled around to see Angéle standing in the doorway of her bedroom. Clarity struck Erik and he realized Angéle had been _asleep_.

"Is everything all right Erik?" Angéle's eyes were filled with concern.

"Fine. Everything is fine I just... fell." Erik panted as he looked at the carnage surrounding them. Angéle knew Erik was lying. She guessed that Erik had suffered another outburst.

"Perhaps, we could start my lessons today?" Angéle suggested.

"Yes. You should go clean yourself up. I will uh... get everything ready."

Erik hastily set everything back in place. He hastily swept away the broken dishes and put the table upright. Angéle smiled quietly at the hurried shufflings outside her room.

Erik suddenly realized he was without his mask. He began to search furiously for it. Angéle heard Erik muttering to himself. "Mask. Where is my mask?" Following this was a stream of fluent cursing in Farsi.

Angéle walked back into the Louis Philipe room. She said calmly, "I set your mask on the table Erik."

Erik swallowed hard. "You took of Erik's mask?"

"I'm sorry if I upset you. You had fallen asleep. I took off your mask so you would be more comfortable. I did not touch your face if that is your concern." Angéle had started to try and figure out exactly what triggers set Erik off.

Erik fought to keep calm. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Angéle again. "I can't find it."

"Perhaps you knocked it off the table when you 'fell.'"

Erik turned and saw Angéle was wearing the same knowing smile she had worn when she had called him out for throwing his voice.

* * *

**Yep that Angéle is pretty darn smart!**

**I would love it if one of you guys would proofread Angéle's monologue in chapter 20. It's kinda craptastic. **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Erik knelt down and began to look for his mask beneath the table. Angéle came up to Erik on her hands and knees. She cautiously put a hand on his shoulder. He started a little, but then he continued with his search.

"Erik," Angéle said quietly, "you don't need to wear that mask."

Sitting back on his heels, Erik said, "Angéle, Erik appreciates your patronage but Erik prefers to wear his mask." Erik froze as Angéle reached out toward him, laying her hand on his chest. She slowly brought her hand across his neck and hooked her fingers beneath his jaw. She was careful not to touch Erik's face, worried that it would upset him.

"Erik, look at me. I hate that mask. The very thought that you are wearing it makes me uncomfortable."

As Erik looked at Angéle, her blank eyes burned his soul. Erik cupped Angéle's face in his hands.

"Then Erik will burn it." Erik knew he would destroy whatever made Angéle unhappy.


End file.
